I'm in love with my brother
by Imjustally
Summary: Alphonse is hiding a Secret from Ed, But what will happen if Ed feels the same way?And an insane unnamed serial killer is on the loose! And Ed and Al have to solve the mystery before anymore victims come up. Yaoi, little angst and DRAMA
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Second story!**

**I hope you guys like it, this is just some backround on it so its not long.**

**Ed still has his metal limbs but Al is whole.**

**I just like him better with metal okay :)**

**So elricsest!**

* * *

><p>*flashback*<p>

_"Do you love me brother?"_

_"Of course Al, Forever and ever. We're brothers aren't we?"_

_I placed my head on Ed's chest. He was so warm. I loved my brother, more than anything in the world. After mom died, dad came home and started caring for us but he still left alot, and Ed always held me at night just like this. Not letting me go until the morning. I would place small kisses on his neck while he slept. I would rub his chest and unbutton his __clothing, kissing every inch of him. He was my world, He was...mine._

_"Al I'm __tired."_

_"But I-"_

_He straddled my waist and held my arms down._

_"Al its late and dad will be home any minute, I dint't think I can explain why I'm hovering over my little brother panting, I don't wanna start anything I cant finish"_

_With that he placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I bit his bottom lip in return._

_"Al..."_

_"Please brother...I need this."_

_His golden eyes looked into mine with lust as his honey locks were kissed by the moon light. 'Gorgeous' was all I could think at that one instance before he took me. His hands ran up my shirt, my nipples hardened when his metal fingers brushed past my taught skin. The warmth on one side and cool sensation on the other drove my senses wild._

_"Ah Ed!"_

_" Quiet Alphonse, or I'll stop."_

_I bit my lip and held in my cries of ecstasy as he played with my body. He felt amazing. Kind of like cool Ice cream and warm fudge running along my figure, Delicious._

_"Ed I want to kiss you, please brother."_

_"No Al, I'm making this quick so dad doesn't get suspicious."_

_With that he thrusted his hand into my pajama bottoms and took hold of my leaking member. I fisted my hands in his hair and let out a muffled cry into his chest. Just like that his hand was coated in me. As I released him he went over to the bathroom to wipe himself off. I felt a little selfish, making Ed assist me when he didn't want to. It made me feel like there was a hole in the pit of my stomach saying that I was wrong. I was wrong for wanting this...wanting him._

_"Al, why are you crying?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well there, plot no-jutsu lol<strong>

**Let me know what you think please I love you guys. And if everyone is wondering I got rid of that batshit insane beta she was just to much and she made my lovelies afraid. So Ill just have to be more mindlfull of my grammar ^^**

**Read and review pweez!**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well thank you to the one review I got I'm grateful ^^.**

**And yes my lovelie you will love elric-cest when this story is done :)**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

><p>2 months have passed since I last let Ed touch me. I had to figure things out for myself, I had to understand what I was feeling and what I wanted from this. I assumed it was just a fling we were having since Ed didn't like Whinry and was more attached to me. But...did I also care for Ed as more than a brother?<p>

"Al! Come on the trains' leaving!"

I grabbed my suitcase and made a dash for the door. The train began moving as soon as I got close to it. Ed had his hand out stretched and was desperately trying to grab hold of mine. I looked into his gold eyes and was captured. It felt like everything was drowned out, silence and only us. Sort of weird to have a moment like this when I was running to catch a train but maybe...maybe this is what it felt like. To only have one person only our mind at all times. To get lost in their eyes all the time. And to feel like there the only thing holding you to the earth, not gravity...

"Al grab my damn hand!"

I snapped out of my trance and took hold of his metal appendage. He grabbed me and we both fell back onto the ground in the train cart, our faces mere centimeters away from each other. He smiled at me and blush tinted his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around my neck and whispered to me:

"Al...I miss this..."

My heart was pounding in my ears as he uttered those few words unto me. It was something out of a romance novel or something gushy like that...and I loved every bit of it.

"Ed I...I just.."

I couldn't speak. I was at a loss for words. I just wanted to reach my lips over to his and just...

"Gotcha! hahaha Al your so easy to trick!"

And like that my heart sank to the depths of my stomach. I knew brother was only teasing but...it still hurt.

"Yeah, you got me brother."

I gently smiled and giggled at him. I had been enduring this kind of emotional abuse with a smile on my face. Just allowing the moment to seem like it had not affected me at all.

"Come on Al, lets get to our seats. We're in 4B."

As I trudged down the isle I couldn't help but stare at Ed's broad back and flowing golden locks. He was just so beautiful, I hated myself for wanting him,desireing him...even, maybe...

"Okay Al where on our way to Central, Mustangs being a giant ass and needs me to do some looking into this case that has to do with these mutilated bodies. They say its a rouge alchemist but were not entirely sure yet so keep a sharp eye. Its all kinda fucked but hey, orders are orders heh."

Oh thats right I forgot we were on another assignment from Mustang. He was always singling brother out. It was a little weird but who am I to judge.

"Brother where are we staying when we get there?"

"Mustang said hes got quarters set up for us a central command."

I just nodded and looked out the window solemnly. I really didn't want to even go on this trip. I could have stayed home with Whinry and Pinako but no, I couldn't look Ed in the eye and say no to him. I was just to weak.

I watched the wide open fields of Risembol pass by my eyes and looked over the wonderful landscape content with how it made me feel. It reminded me of the first time I got Ed to kiss me. We were just playing at the lake and I fell in the water. I was so clumsy, and Ed helped me out. I was crying like a little baby:

_" Shush Al Pinako will come! She'll say I wasn't watching you and yell at me, please Al stop crying!"_

_"*sniff* Nii-san...kiss it better.."_

_"Where dose it hurt Al?"_

_"My face, I hurt my face..."_

He made the mistake of getting to close, and well...I kissed him. I kissed him so hard that we both fell in the water, we were so cute.

" *sigh* "

" Whats up Al?"

"Nothing...I'm fine."

I fakely smiled in his face. But his frown didn't falter. He got closer to my face...

"Al..."

"...I swear Ed I'm fi-"

And like that he shushed me. His lips pressed against mine and by the time he let go I knew how I felt.

I Alphonse Elric was in love with my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it?<strong>

**Yeah I know its short but I'm working my way up to some really good stuff! I know youll love it.**

**Ciao for now guys ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello there** **lovely readers of mine!**

**Sorry for takeing forever and a day to update, but Im getting out for spring break this week so I should update more!**

**Just remember, reviews make me smile!**

**Okay so we left off with Ed kissing Al and Al coming to terms that he is indeed in love with Ed.**

**So lets begin where we left off:**

* * *

><p>"Al? Why are you looking at me like that?"<p>

I felt a single tear run down my cheek. But I think I was smiling. He had made me smile.

"Nothing Ed...Thanks"

He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"For what?"

Gosh brother could be so dense sometimes. But thats also why he stole my heart. That look of dumbfoundedness on his face, his quizzically expressed eyes looking into mine, and those beautiful pink lips looking for partnership. I lent my face closer to his. I wanted to just be certain that I knew what I was getting into. Just a tad closer and...

"Al!"

I fell on the table that was between us. Yeah, smooth Alphonse.

"Huh? Yes brother?"

"I asked you a question, what are you talking about? The kiss? That was to get you out of your mood, I know you hate ridding on trains man."

It hadn't fazed him..

I think a piece of my heart broke apart, damn it. Why? Tell me oh god if your even out there, why did you have to make me fall in love with my own brother huh? Why did it have to be him! He's so damn beautiful and perfect and just...Ed.

"...Ed..."

"Huh? Yeah dude?"

"Are we at central yet?"

I asked him nonchalantly. I ignored the pricking of tears behind my eyes and kept a stoic expression. I never thought I could hate trains so much in my life.

"Yeah! We're pulling up at the station now."

I grabbed my bag and stood up as the train came to a halt. I could feel my fists trembling because I wanted to hit Ed so badly in the face for once again fucking with my emotions. This pain was becoming slowly un-bearable and aggravating. I wanted this pain gone and stuffed away somewhere far fare FAR away from me so I could go on living as the brother without the need and desire to fondle and caress his brother.

"Yo! Major!"

"Elric brothers! My muscles have never been more pleased to see your young beaming faces!"

I gently smiled at the major as he grabbed Ed into a tight hug. He was a good man. I liked his company. He was actually one of the few people I could actually stand in central. Him, Huges, and Havoc.

"You here to take us to HQ?"

"Yes my small friend we-"

"WHO YA CALLIN SO SMALL A MICROSCOPE COULDN'T EVEN PICK UP HIS EXISTENCE!"

"...Brother calm down."

Keeping my stale face I nudged his shoulder to get him off of his tip toes. This short thing was starting to get rather old, but still since it was a part of him I couldn't help bit admire all of his tenacious attitude. But alas that temper of his was going to be the end of him. Major just brushed off Eds mini rant off and proceeded with assisting us with our luggage.

"To the car my young comrades!"

After Ed quit his huffing we got into the military transport vehicle. In there to greet us was Hawkeye. She gently smiled at me but gave Ed the look of annoyance. Made me genuinely giggle. I wonder why everyone in central gave Ed such a hard time?

"What lieutenant? I haven't even gotten to central command yet."

"The kernel has been running himself ragged looking for evidence to help you with your case. Frankly I'm sick and tired of cleaning up after him."

I giggled as the lieutenant glared at Ed. Slowly my bad mood was melting away.

"Now down to business boys: The bodies we've been recovering have been what seems to be torn up from the inside out. Like the organs were made to explode. Very similar to the scar killings but hes up in fort briggs at the moment. We have narrowed it down to Kimblee, Shou Tucker, and Archer. We can investagate whoever you see fit first."

I looked at her questioningly. I thought that Shou Tucker and Kimblee were incarcerated. And Archer was just a slime ball in my opinion.

"Lets head over to Archer's office first, I have a score to settle with his ass."

Ed glared daggers at Hawkeye in a futile attempt to intimidate her, sadly he failed.

" I would greatly enjoy if you would take your gaze off me and take this more seriously."

"I am serious! That ass called me a miniature Gi-Joe with a hippy braid. He must die!"

Hawkeye then suddenly got a call on her radio. She answered it and her gaze slowly turned into a disgusted frown.

"Looks like someone might have beat ya to it. Archer was just found dead in the alley near his home with a note. Where headed there now."

Ed looked my way in worry and saw that I was shaking slightly. It wasn't that I was scared it was just the coincidence of him dying right as we were about to integrate him was just odd. Ed scooted closer to me and held me by the shoulder leaning my head on his.

"Its okay Al, we'll get this solved in no time"

He smiled to reassure me. I grinned back just so he would let me go. I couldn't stand this contact, it was making my blood boil and my cheeks go red. Damn it Ed, you have to much power over me...its sickening.

Then the car stopped...

* * *

><p><strong>So loves how was it?<strong>

**I made it a tad longer but I like to leave cliffys to make you guys wonder :)**

**So hopefully the next update wont take so long, if it is spam my inbox lol**

**okay bye guys ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 whoot whoot!**

**Well I'mm so pleased that this story is getting such positive feed back it makes me ubber happy**

**Sorry for confusing you all with the story line but It will all make sense soon.**

**Well lets go back to that mutilated body of that asshole Archer (pises me the hell off)**

* * *

><p>After getting out of the car me and Ed walked over to what seemed to be a pile of bloody organs. Next to it was what appeared to be a tattered officer's uniform. How could this thing have once been Archer? You could even see his eyes or face?<p>

"Take a good look boys, this is what were dealing with."

Ed just stared angrily at the martyred body, balling his fists up.

"Um Lieutenant? Do you guys know how hes killing them yet? If were gonna be working on this case we should at least know how hes committing these terrible acts."

I asked timidly. This sort of thing made me sick to my stomach, but If I could help I would...

"Its impossible to tell Alphonse, I mean all we find is the mutilated remains of his victims and these cryptic notes. Here look."

She held up the piece of paper that was next to the body folded up neatly with a bow on it...weird. And it read :

_"Things are never quite as scary in the light, so the daytime is your friend."_

Bizarre...

"Are there anymore notes like this one?"

"Yeah about 5 more at the station, why?"

"I think me and Ed are gonna need these, I have an idea."

"Hum?"

"I'm just gonna need Ed to trust me in this one. I know how to understand these kinds of things, Its a skill I picked up."

She nodded at me and told Ed to come here. I was trying to stay focused on the task at hand but his eyes were calling to me, beckoning to my very soul. So I kept mine glued to the note.

"You have to help your brother Ed, got that?"

"Yeah yeah yeah Hawkeye, I got it"

She twitched a bit out of irritation with Ed's smart talking. Brother was just begging to get killed.

"Good work Al!"

He patted my back and rubbed my shoulder affectionately. That urge to kiss him was bubbling up in my stomach again. Damn these feelings of want, go away...please...

"Okay boys, get in the car."

I snapped out of my self hate trance and walked back to the car with Ed. I watched the investigators disappear into the city scenery behind us. I looked up and just saw those swirling pools of gold looking at me, smiling at me. Ed doesn't know or understand the hold he has on me. The grip on my heart he posses. It pains me to say this but I really just need to have him all to myself. No Mustang, Hawkeye, Major, anyone...just me and him. I'm so selfish, I hate myself so much...

"Al! Whats wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You're crying again, whats going on Al? Tell me."

He placed his hand on my leg. My heart beat sped up instantaneously.

"I keep telling you Ed I'm fine, just a little emotional is all."

My lying displeased him still, I just can't bring myself to tell him that I was...

"Bullcrap! Al I swear to god if you don't tell me I'll...I don't know! something threatening? Just talk to me Al, your my brother...if somethings bothering you then its bothering me."

Stop being so kind to me, i don't deserve it. I'm an awful person. You'd hate me if you knew how selfish and mean I am. Wanting to tear you away from all your friends just so I can be happy...I'm a monster.

"...Just forget it Ed. Trust me its nothing."

Putting it off was gonna get old quick. Soon...I was going to break.

"Um if I could please interrupt this lovers spat, could we please get out of the vehicle."

"WE"RE NOT LOVERS!"

"...Whatever you say."

She then walked out the car with a smirk. I had a feeling that...no...was it that obvious? Fuck.

"...Come on Al."

I got out of the car and hurried up the immense amount of stairs. But sadly I wasn't fast enough to get away from Ed. I felt his glare on my back starring daggers into me as I trudged up the steep steps.

"We're not done Al."

"...Whatever Ed."

I could tell that pissed him off. He hated it when I wasn't my usual cheerful self and acted a little like a bitch. But hey! He was asking for it, Why couldn't he just leave me alone about the damn subject. If he did then I wouldn't have this pain in my chest. This sort of pressure that was almost like I was being stepped on but all the pressure was moving towards my face...

"YOU!"

Before tears were about to spill out of my eyes yet again I heard a roar of anger come from above me. Not very pleased I was greeted by Mustang's angry face, disheveled hair, and 5 o'clock shadow.

"Hey Mustang, long time no see?"

"WHERES ED?"

I simply pointed behind me and got out of the way. He stormed over to Ed and grabbed him by his red trench coat and shook him vigorously. But it seemed like all Ed was doing was...laughing? Why was he laughing? I told you the guy was twisted, he was just pissed like a minute ago?

"YOU BASTARD! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HELL THIS CASE HAS CAUSED FOR ME! WHY DID'NT YOU LEAVE AS SOON AS I SENT THE LETTER?"

"Because if I made this easy on you I wouldn't be able to see that cute look on your face now would I?"

"My brother is so dumb."

"No kidding..."

I looked to the left of me and Hawkeye was standing next to me watching the spectacle before us.

"Umm I'm just gonna wait for them inside, I wanna say hi to Huges and Havoc before I get started with this decoding."

"I'll tell him Al."

I liked Hawkeye. She was pretty, strong, and the way she had Mustang around her finger was impressive. I wish I could do that with Ed but I can't even say I...

"Whoa there! I could have killed ya there buddy."

I had bumped into Havoc in the hallway who was attempting to light a cigarette. Dangerous, dude...

"Alphonse! Long time no see buddy? How you and Ed been?"

"Hey Havoc, its god to see you to. Ed is outside scraping with Mustang ya know those two are always at each others throats haha. Hey where Huges?"

"In his office with Cheska. There digging into that case you and Ed are on, I heard there was another victim today?"

"Yeah...It was Archer. They found him right outside his home. Sad I tell ya."

Havoc took a long breath from his cigarette in agitation.

"That's the 6th killing this month. Damn it!"

He hit his fist on the wall.

This case was still a priority, I needed to catch this guy so people like Havoc and Mustang could rest easily. But in the back of my mind I knew that this thing I had for Ed would get in the way if I didn't take care of it soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay chapie 4 is now complete.<strong>

**I'm curious to see what Al's gonna do with his Ed problem?**

**Suspense!**

**And trust me the plot is gonna get really thick next chapter so be prepared guys.**

**Well I do have school tomorrow so I'm gonna sleep guys Night.**

**Ciao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello thar~**

**Long time no see guys? **

**The story is about to get a little more dee****p. Like kind of sad.**

**There is self harm in this chapter, I do not condone the acts depicted.**

**Okay here we go.**

* * *

><p>After I finished my conversation with Havoc I went over to Huges's office to see if I could get my hands on those notes.<p>

"Afternoon Cheska, Huges."

"ALPHONSE!"

They greeted me warmly by tackling my small form to the ground. There such good people, I like them.

"Yeah I missed you guys to...can you please let me up I'm starting to loose oxygen..."

They got off of me and just stood there beaming at me. Sweet yet very creepy. I just smiled back at them.

"How are you man?"

Huges's strong hand smacked my back causing me to loose my balance momentarily.

"I'm good, how's you daughter?"

"You mean my sweet wonderful dream angel Elicia! She's wonderful, here wanna see a picture!"

He quickly got out his wallet witch contained 50 million photos of his daughter. If this guy wasn't the best dad ever then I don't know who is.

"So Al what brings you to my wreck of an office?"

"I need to get those notes the murderer had left at the other crime scenes. Hawkeye said it was alright."

"Oh sure pal!"

He handed me a large box with papers in them and also some photos from the other murders. I thanked him and walked out. I couldn't place my finger on it but I wanted to not get to close with my old friends again. I wanted to be alone, I deserved to be alone.

"Thanks Hughes, see ya round man."

I waved back at him as I left his office.

"Don"t be a stranger Al."

I shuddered slightly at those words,'stranger', I was a stranger in my own body. I didn't even know who I was any more.

After gathering what I needed from the archives I made my way down the hall to search for Hawkeye. I was pretty sure she knew a quiet place I could go and review over these. As I walked down the seemingly quiet hallway I noticed a door that was cracked open. I didn't pay any mind to it until I heard someone yell:

"I love you though!"

I stopped. It sounded like a mans voice. I crept to the edge of the cracked door and peered inside. It was the Colonel. He was standing there starring Ed in the face...wait. ED?

"Mustang keep your voice down, someone might hear."

"Edward tell me why you wont?"

"I just can't Mustang.."

"Don't give me that bull, you know damn well you could. I need you."

My heart stopped. I couldn't fathom what I was looking at. Ed and Mustang? But...but...what about me?

"Listen Roy, Its not that simple. I have other priorities..."

"Like what Ed? Huh?"

"Al...I have Al."

"So that's why you can't move in with me?"

"Yes..."

"So all of this time we've spent together meant nothing to you!'

"Mustang..."

Ed reached out and grabbed his arm, he pulled him close to him. I had never seen such a look of desperation on his face, it made my heart sink.

"I still want to be with you...I just can't leave Al."

"..."

"Roy listen to me I'm asking you to stay. Stay with me right now and forget about everything. I'm sorry for making you work overtime but, you really do look cute when your mad..."

I saw Mustang smile a bit. He turned around to Ed and embraced him tightly.

"Damn it Ed, I can't stay mad at you."

My heart sank to the depths of my stomach. I felt like throwing up and crying all at once. I quickly ran down the hallway as fast as I could. I could feel the tears pricking behind my eyes. The salty water was welling up in them fast.

I ran to the closest bathroom. I locked myself inside one of the stalls and began to sob. My heart was bleeding, I could feel it. Mustang...Ed...me...I didn't know what to make of it all. It was like someone threw another curve ball at my love life and this time they hit it right on the money. I could just die. I dug in my pockets and grabbed some iron I had bought while we were in Risembool. I transmuted it into a razor blade.

It had been over a month since I had last done this. A lot of the scars had already healed and were faded away. But this was still what I did to deal with my feelings, deal with Ed. Cutting was the only thing that took the pain away for even a single moment. I took that blade and drug it across my arm in one deep swipe. I watched the bad flow out and the momentary high replace it.

"...Ed..."

I loved him to much. It was destroying my body, my mind, and me. I have to many things to worry about right now. I have a case to solve and people to protect. I can't become weak now...not when there is so much at stake.

"Hello?"

Crap, someones here, my arm hasn't stopped bleeding yet I can't leave this stall.

"I said hello, whose in here?"

It was Huges...I'm so fucked.

"Al? Is that you in there? Whats the matter?"

I kept quiet. I couldn't let him see me like this. He's surely tell Ed ad I'd be even more angry with myself the I already was. Fuck fuck fuck!

"Al!"

He busted down the door...I guess I hadn't locked it...once again fuck...

"...Huges?"

"...What's that Al?"

He pointed to the blood on the floor next to the box of papers he gave me earlier.

"I fell...I'm such a klutz heh.."

I tried smiling. I had put my arm behind my back and turned the razor blade back into harmless iron.

"Al...why are you hurting yourself?

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was pretty heavy to write man. I really feel for Al (even though I created him)<strong>

**Well thats my cliffy for you guys this week.**

**Ciao, guys **

**read and review pweez**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 guys!**

**Sorry for being out for so long I got finals and stuff and its just gahhhh! ****Trying to murder my being. Damn school...**

**But enough about me and my stupid life lets get back to our little alphonse.**

* * *

><p>"Al why are you hurting yourself?"<p>

I wanted to lie. I wanted to ignore the question. I wanted to cry and crawl into a hole. What could I possibly say?

"I'm not. I told you I fell. It hurt a lot so I came in the bathroom to check it out."

"Why didn't you answer me when I called out to you? I heard you crying Al."

"I told you I fell and it hurt a lot so I cried Huges. Its normal."

"I heard you mutter something about Ed. Al, I saw the razor, now tell me what's going on? Did Ed hurt you?"

"No Huges."

I keep lying. What is my problem?

"...Al..."

The sincerity in his voice made my stomach churn. I hate to make people worry.

"Im serious Huges. I just had a little relapse but I'm fine I swear."

I plastered that oh to familiar fake smile on my face and left the stall. As I passed by Huges I saw the look of worry in his eyes. I just smiled harder.

"Huges, I'm fine seriously! Now I gotta find Hawkeye, I'll see you later."

With that I left the bathroom. I keept the smile on my face until I reached Hawkeye and found my room.

As soon as the door shut behind me I collapsed. I sunk to the floor and sobbed my eyes out. This time the door was locked and there was no chance of anyone walking in on my pitty fest.

Ed...Roy...Damn it! I could live with Ed not with me...kind of, but he was with Roy? Roy Mustang! The guy he constantly complained about, the guy who always picked on him and singled him out...God this was just gonna tear me up inside...

"Al we need to talk..."

Fuck...it had to be Ed didn't it...

Ed's POV:

After me and Roy finished in his office I noticed that crack in the door. As I peered closer I saw Al walking away with his head hung low...Fuck.

I bet I really fucked up this time. Hes probably mad that I didn't tell him about Roy. Gahhhh! I was following him to the bathroom but Huges beat me to it. So I just peeked thru the crack in the door to see what he was going on about this time.

"...Ed..."

I heard him say. Aww it was so cute of him to call me like that...but it kinda sounds like...is-is he crying? Damn what did I do now?

"I said hello, whose in here?"

Really Huges? You just saw him run in there! Stupid...

"Al? Is that you in there? Whats the matter?"

Oh come on! Really? Hes crying dumb ass! Comfort him, I'm pretty sure He's pissed with me...

"Al!"

Ohhh busting a door down, subtle.

"...Huges?"

"...What's that Al?"

Whats he pointing to? And...whats that dripping on the floor?

"I fell...I'm such a klutz heh.."

He's a terrible liar. Must be blood then...but he didn't fall...

"Al...why are you hurting yourself?"

What! He would never! Hes always so happy, I never even saw any scars. Damn it...is this my fault?

"I'm not. I told you I fell. It hurt a lot so I came in the bathroom to check it out."

"Why didn't you answer me when I called out to you? I heard you crying Al."

"I told you I fell and it hurt a lot so I cried Huges. Its normal."

"I heard you mutter something about Ed. Al, I saw the razor, now tell me what's going on? Did Ed hurt you?"

I bet it is my fault...Damn it

"No Huges."

Al...don't lie. I'm sorry. What have I done...

I got out of the corner of the door and walked solemnly to the quarters they had set up for us. I locked myself in one of the rooms and beat myself over the head with my metal arm. God, how could I have been so stupid! Was I ever considering how Al might feel about me and Mustang I mean I practically flirt with him everyday... I do like Al, he's sweet and cute and nice. He actually takes my crap...Fuck, how could I have fucked up so badly...

As soon as I was about to put myself in a coma I heard the door open and shut, then I heard the familiar sobs of my little brother. I had to fix this and fix it now.

"Al we need to talk..."

Al's POV:

Ed was standing right over me. We both had tears in our eyes. This comforted me some what, but still didn't change the fact that my heart had been ripped out of my chest cavity.

"Go on..."

"Al tell me why you did it..."

"Did what Ed? What are you talking about?"

"The cutting Al! I know what you did in the bathroom. I heard you and Huges talking. Now tell me what I did ...to make my only brother hurt himself..."

It was moments like this that made me realize how much I actually loved Ed, how much control he had over my life and how I acted. But its impossible to voice this to him. He would never be the same around me again.

"Ed I..."

"Al don't lie to me either! I think I know why already but I don't wanna jump to conclusions. So please don't spare my feelings and tell me what has drove you to do this to yourself?"

He grabbed my arm, his hands were so warm and soft. He looked deep into my eyes, oh god our faces were almost touching... my face was becoming unbearably hot.

"Al? Do you have a fever, your cheeks are red? Are you okay Al?"

"...To close.."

"What?"

"You're to close brother... I can't breath..."

"But Al, We're arms length apart?..."

I think I just screwed myself over...

"Al..."

He seductively cued to me. I had to tell him, this tension was becoming unbearable...

"Ed I...I...I want you..."

"What?"

"I need you Ed!"

He just looked at me. I felt like I could die. I just wanted to run away again, but his grip on my wrist was so demanding...I didn't dare rip away.

"Al...I...I don't know what to say?"

"Ed I know you love Mustang and this is quiet possibly the stupidest thing I've ever done and I'm so sorry for wasting your time... I think I should go no-"

He kissed me. His lips were so sweet...I know I shouldn't be indulging in this and closing my eyes getting lost in the warmth that is Ed's mouth but I...I..I had just lost control. His hand was starting to run up my back and grip me tightly. Ed felt amazing against my skin. I broke the kiss for air. You should have seen the look in his eyes. They were clouded with lust and he was not taking my little break to kindly.

"Al...get on the wall...Its evident I haven't been loving you properly so please allow me to do this.."

I practically melted into the wall as Ed pressed our bodies together and began to grind against me...This felt like a dream...

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha Hows that for a cliffy!<strong>

**I feel a little bad about leaving it off at such a smexy part but if I get some reviews or sugestions on what you want to see in this lemon this could be updated faster jsut sayin**

**Okay guys review!**

**Ciao for now though**


	7. Chapter 7

**STOP!**

**Yaoi time!**

* * *

><p>"Ed..."<p>

I breathed out his name. His lips were nipping at my neck, sucking and biting. So much frustration was pooling inside of me. He felt my hands starting to fidget and bound them. It was as if air was whisked away from my lungs at that moment. I was almost at my limit, and I still couldn't get enough.

"Ed please...I-"

"Alphonse let me do this. It looks like you need it... really badly."

He knew how aroused I was, how much heat was building inside of me. He began to move down my neck to my chest, leaving light kisses and love bites and he ventured downwards. He shoved his hand under my shirt and tweaked my erect nipples. As an added measure he lightly bit own on them just hear me scream out his name.

"AH! Ed!"

"You like that Al..."

"..Oh brother please..."

I gripped his hair tightly, I was about to burst with the hot thick liquid coating my trousers instead of me and Ed's naked stomachs. I pulled him close so I could whisper into his ear.

"Ed..I'm gonna cum...Please get inside me brother."

He giggled at my pleading and brushed his hand over my aching member leaking with pre-cum. I began to grind against his body to get just an ounce of friction.

"Al...your body is so perfect. I want to do more to it."

He moved lower. Going towards the bundle of heat pooling in my lower stomach that I had been grinding against his abdomen. He eased his hands into my pants and took hold of my aching member and tugged it slightly. My senses went wild and I let out a tiny whimper.

I arched into his touch and mewled softly. His skilled hand knew just which ways to twist and turn to get the maximum reaction out of me. My orgasm was nearing.

"Al...I'm gonna take you in my mouth. Try not to scream this time.."

I just nodded to him and allowed him to proceed. I threw my head back in ecstasy, a muffled cry came out of my shut lips.

"ED!"

I screamed out his name, despite his warning. He threw his hand over my mouth and continued his ministrations. Tears of pleasure fell down my cheeks. I wanted so much more. I inched one of my hands into my pants and began to finger myself. Using some if the pre-cum that slid down my shaft as lube I was able to start stretching myself.

"Nngnn..ahh..mmmf naaa..E-e-ed..."

He took his mouth off my cock and stood over me. He just gawked at me, fingering myself and moaning out his name incoherently. He grinned and began to take of his clothes. He striped slowly making my mind go numb and vision blurry. I quickened the pace and made even more embarrassing noises. He removed his pants just as I was about to climax. He saw how close I was and removed my fingers from my entrance.

"No..not yet Al."

He grabbed me by my hips and pushed me up on the wall. I felt his hardened length brush past mine, the touch was almost unbearable.

"Nii-san please now!"

Ed thrusted his cock into me with the force that should be reserved for a wild animal. It was amazing. To be filled by him one again was just an incredible feeling. The feeling of fullness and being complete. My head was spinning with all the feelings I had kept hidden away from ed for so long.

"AH ED I LOVE YOU!"

"AL YOUR SO TIGHT!"

I would have enjoyed the words returned to me but I'm sure he does. At least I can hope he dose.

After a few strong thrusts I was finally able to let out my much needed orgasm. It was one of the best I had ever had. Ed pulled out of me and took me to the bathroom so we could wash up. As he ran the bath I decided to ask him something.

"Hey Ed?"

"Yeah Al?"

"What dose this mean? Ya know me and you?"

There was a very awkward silence in the bathroom. The kind of silence that falls after there is very bad news.

"Uhm..I don't wanna get caught up in labels Al."

My heart sunk. After all that he still couldn't say it or at least pretend he felt it. I had just let my heart be swindled by him again.

"Oh...Okay Ed...Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love Mustang?"

He cut the water off.

"Al your bath is ready I'll be out here when your done."

His words were cold like ice. I even felt a shiver as he left the bathroom and closed the door behind him. As I sat in the floor trying not to cry I couldn't help but feel like a fool. I keep leaving my heart out in the open and he crushes it every time. Damn it Ed! Why...why...

Ed's POV:

"What dose this mean? Ya know me and you?"

Al asked me cheerily. I kept my face towards the water I couldn't look at his face. I don't know Al? I mean we had sex but I still don't know how I feel about you...that is awful. I mean yeah you're cute and sweet and you never leave my side. But..Uhh I just don't know?

"Uhm...I don't wanna get caught up in labels Al."

I said to him. I had little to no emotion in my voice. What am I doing? I've probably just shattered his fragile heart. Hes gonna scream at me I know it...

"Oh...Okay Ed...Ed?"

Oh...That was surprisingly calm.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love Mustang?"

I turned off the faucet. My hand clenched and I inhaled sharply. He can't ask me that! I love Mustang but I love Al to..asdfgh! I can't do this.

"Al your bath is ready, I'll be out here when your done."

I walked out of the bathroom after that. I just needed to sort out my thoughts. I have to many feelings swirling around inside me. On one hand I love Mustang and on the other...

"You can go Ed."

He walked out the bathroom. His hair was sticking to his face adorably and he had a towel draped over his head. I felt all the blood in my body rush to my face

"Look Al I-"

He put a finger in front of my lips and shushed me.

"Its okay Ed. Just talk when your ready."

He said sweetly. He smiled and went to his room and locked the door. I swear I can't figure him out.

Al's POV:

"Its okay Ed. Just talk when your ready."

I forced that oh to familiar fake smile on and proceeded to my room locking the door behind me. I waited for the click of the bathroom door and slumped to the floor. I needed to get started on my work. Now wasn't the time to worry about these things. I darned some trousers and a button up shirt and proceeded to exit the room. I had left my papers on the table. I grabbed them and made my way to library.

_"Things are never quite as scary in the light, so the daytime is your friend."_

What could that mean? Somethings along the lines of..."I work in the darkness so don't stay out to late.." Thats all I can get from it at least. Maybe hes hinting to how he gets these murders done? Its worth a shot, but I better look at all the letters first.

As I arrived at the library, I went back to the corner that me and Ed used to sit at when we were going thru our philosopher stone research. I started to reminisce about those days

_"Brother look! There's a priest in Leor who says he can preform miracles!"_

_"Thats nonsense Al, its gotta be alchemy."_

_"It says here he can create huge statues out of thin air."  
><em>

_"Humm..Maybe is the philosopher stone."_

_"Really! You think so brother?"_

_"Well Al theres only one way to find out..."_

_"You mean we're going to Leor!"_

_"Yeah Al, besides you haven't been out of town in a little while you need a vacation."_

_Brother is to good to me. Always thinking of me first. More reason to love him._

_"Thanks brother. I'm happy."_

_..._

"Yeah...good times."

I made my way over to the table. I sat down and placed the files in order of appearance. I lined up each note on the table in order:

1:_"Sin is sin, never forget that."_

_2: " I told you to stay put."_

_3: "Never forget this heart felt agreement."_

_4: "You have missed your window my dear and for that you must pay."_

_5: "All the crimson that stains the floor is never enough."_

_6: "Things are never quite as scary in the light, so the daytime is your friend."_

With all of them lined up like this it seems to be a love letter gone down a terrible road. I kinda feel for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally got this done! I'm sorry guys it took me forever and a day. RnR please. feel free to flame me I deserve it. <strong>

**Okay see you guys soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey lovelies!**

**Oh my god! The reviews I've been getting have made me go into fangirl over load Lol**

**You guys are way too good to me XD**

**Okay On to the fic!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As I eyed the notes I couldn't help but feel like something else was missing. These notes were detached and attached at different moments. It was like a sociopath's love note.<p>

_"Sin is sin, never forget that."_

Was he cheated on?

Is there a woman, or a man ( I don't judge) that he was hurt by?

I went to the religion section to see what sins there could be that he was referring to. The only ones that came up were the seven deadly ones: Envy, Greed, Lust, Sloth, Gluttony, Pride, and Wrath.

Upon reading more of the rest of them:

_2: " I told you to stay put."_

_3: "Never forget this heart felt agreement."_

_4: "You have missed your window my dear and for that you must pay."_

_5: "All the crimson that stains the floor is never enough."_

_6: "Things are never quite as scary in the light, so the daytime is your friend."_

I ruled out Sloth, Gluttony and Greed. Okay this guy seems like he's trying to make a point to someone. If we find the person then we find the killer.

But I think if I get everything together I can make more connections. Theres probably a clue or something in that stuff. Maybe it has to do with the location of the bodies... If go to each scene I can gather more clues. I'll just go ask Roy- on second thought I think I should go ask Riza...

I straitened up all my stuff and made my way to exit the library. I kept my eyes down to the floor as I walked down the stairs. Upon stepping to the ground I bumped in to Huges. He looked awful. His eyes had dark circles around them and hair was completely disgruntled.

"Huges? Are you okay?"

His droopy eyes slowly looked up at me.

"Al...we.. we've had another incident.."

My eyes grew big, I felt my words choke in my throat.

"W-w-w-what? Who was it?"

Huges looked down and I saw a tear fall from his face.

"Mustang is in the hospital, they think it was the killer."

My face was blank of any emotion.

"What happened to him?"

"He had a large gash from his lower stomach to his chest."

"That sounds more like an assassination. Why do you think it was the killer? "

I know I shouldn't have been assessing the situation like that right then but, Mustang wasn't my favorite person at the time.

"Because Al..."

He looked like he was gonna be sick before he said the last part which made me a little nervous.

"..most of his internal organs had been removed, turned to mush and spread all over the wall in to another one of those notes"

I stepped back. This was way more than I bargained for. He wrote on the wall with the guys crushed entrails?!

"Hughes..W-what did it say?"

He broke down and cried.

"All it said was..."

And he passed out. I knew we were dealing with something way worse than a homonculus.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys I know I suck for not posting in such a long time...and this is fairly short..<strong>

**Okay just like message me if I'm taking to long.**

**Okay guys bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello loves!**

**Miss me any? I'm sure you but lets pretend ya did :)**

**I'm gonna warn you right now this story is about to get a little dark and I appologize but Its needed for the plot to thrive**

**alright lets go**

* * *

><p>I fell to my knees to hold the collapsed man in fornt of me.<p>

"Hughes? HUGHES!"

I started to franticly scream when his pulse started to drop. I called HQ to send someone so we could get him to the infirmary. Civilians started to crowd me. I shooed them away from me and my collapsed friend until Havoc pulled up in the car.

"Al what happened to him?"

"He just... collapsed trying to-"

Hughes gripped my arm and whispered:

"You next Elric brothers…"

A chill ran up my spine.

"W-what? Hughes?!"

He fell back unconscious.

Havoc asked:

"Whats that all about?"

I snapped out of my state of confusion and looked him in the eye.

"..I'm not quite sure But I'm gonna find out."

Havoc helped me lift Hughes into the car and then we drove to HQ.

On the way there Havoc broke tthe silence by asking:

"Did he tell you?"

"About Mustang?'

"Yeah..."

"He did, is he gonna make it?"

I really didn't care but I was worrying for Ed's sake.

"They don't know man, Its up in the air at this point."

I looked down solemly at Hughes. Mustang is his best friend he'd be heart broken if something happend to him. I don't know how to feel right now. Vengeful or remorceful?

Ed's Pov:

After Al left I hopped in the shower. The warm water hitting my skin at a steady pace soothed me.

"Drip drop drip"

I hummed and I enjoyed my shower fully. I couldn't help but think about what Al had said before he left...

_"Its okay Ed. Just talk when your ready."_

Could I really believe that sweet smile? The one I had come to know and love. He had hidden one heart breaking experience after another behind it. I could feel my heart breaking at just the thought of him just sitting somewhere alone and scared, because his own brother couldn't give him the security he deserved. That I had failed as a brother and as someone he cared about.

As I slumped to the bottom of the bath hanging my head in anguish I heard someone scream. It startled me so much out of my depressed state that I fell out of the shower and landed on my face.

"Hello?"

I called out from my shower. When I didnt here anyone return my call I grabbed my towel and left the bathroom. I cut out the light and made my way to the door of me an Al's room. I called out to the scream again.

"Hello? Are you alright?"

Another soul ripping scream was released into the air. I was starting to worry. I Crept down the hallway pass Hughes office. There was no one there. I left and made my way down to the Mustangs office and heard the slight shuffling of metal. The lights were turned out in there.

"Mustang?"

A large black figure pushed me out of the way and I fell back as it passed by me. When I sat up the only trace of the creature that was left was a few drops of what appeared to be..blood?

"ROY?!"

I ran in to his office and what I saw...

The entire room was coated in a mixture of blood and entrails. I searched for mustang among the sea of blood and he had been torn into. His legs were sprawled across the floor and his arms were tied behind him. His shirt had been cut off and his torso torn into. You could see inside of him. The only things you saw were his lungs and his heart.

"Oh my god Mustang!"

I dove for his body on the other side of the room. He looked so frail. I wanted to hold him in my arms. He coughed up blood trying to tell me something.

"No, shush. Please save your strength."

He shook his head 'no' and pointed to the wall across from him. I was terrified to look up.

"Roy what is it?"

He just kept pointing. So I mustered up the courage to see what was there. And To my displeasure I saw a trail of his intestines leading to the wall. I got up and walked towards the mess of organs along the base of it and looked up...

I became I'll at what I saw next and threw up onto the floor.

As I peered up again I saw that Roy's mangled insides had been formed to spell out:

_"You next Elric brothers"_

This was by far the most horrific thing I had seen during this case. I mean what kind of sick fuck would do this? He used the man's entrails as a marker?! This was bad. This was really really bad.

I grabbed the phone and called Hughes.

"Hughes."

"Yello! Major Hughes here!"

He sounded so happy.

"Hughes. Its Ed...Can you come down here..."

"Whats the matter Ed?"

"Theres been an incident...Mustang's hurt really badly, please hurry over here now!"

"Calm down Ed! Just tell me what happened."

I started to cry.

"I don't think he's gonna make it..."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was tough to write. Sorry for how dark its getting.<strong>

**And I'm sorry I've only been updating a little bit guys I'm trying to get better**

**Please review**

**See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys heres an update!**

**I know you havent seen one in...god knows how long okay. I'm sorry**

**Character death-sorry**

**okay on with the fic:**

* * *

><p>Ed's POV:<p>

I hung up the phone.

I couldn't do this.

I stared at my martyred friend/kernel/ and lover in total shock and dismay. His mangled body filled me with such worry and sorrow that I almost couldn't speak.

I looked into his slightly shut eyes and I started cough out "Roy…I'm so sor-"

He shushed me. "…Please…don't…"

I took his bloodied hand into mine and started to gently sob.

"Mustang save your strength, help is on the way!"

He looked at me and smiled.

His voice was soft and whispery. The calmness in his voice didn't suit his situation but he was probably doing it for my sake.

"I'm glad you're here with me Ed. I've been thinking about what you said. About us, about you and Al, all I want is for you to be happy. I don't think I have much time left. I've lost a lot of blood Ed, and I don't think I'm gonna…"

"Mustang don't you dare say that!"

I gripped his hand tighter. He could tell that I was crying.

"Ed…"

I didn't want to look at him. If I looked I would have to accept he wasn't going to make it. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't.

"Ed." He said more urgently.

"Edward!" he started coughing up blood.

I leant down towards his face.

"Roy, I can't lose you…Please Roy…don't go."

He raised his hand out of mine and gently stroked my hair.

"Ed, I need you to be strong, okay. I need you to live, laugh, and be happy."

I brushed my fingers thru his hair, my face mere inches from his lips. He never spoke like this. I couldn't think of a life without Roy in it. I just…

"Roy I-"

I leant even closer where his lips where just a few centimeters from mine. I shut my eyes and leant in when suddenly…

"WE GOTTA MAN DOWN EVERYONE! MAN DOWN !MOVE MOVE MOVE!

Just as I was about to make my move the military's medical team and Hughes barged in.

Hughes rushed to me and asked "Ed how is he?!"

I wanted to smack him for ruining my moment but this was his best friend.

"He's hangin in there, but he doesn't think he'll make it…"

The words almost got stuck in my throat.

"Its okay Ed. I'm sure he'll be okay."

I thought to myself: _I sure hope so…_

They carried him off to the infirmary on a stretcher. Once Mustang was out of sight I saw Hughes face darken, like a man right out of war.

I walked over to him slowly placing my hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

He broke down. In all my time being here I had never seen him cry. It was truly heart breaking. He grabbed me and cried into my shoulder and muttered incoherently: "I don't know…I don't know…"

I held him in the door way until he regained his composure. His eyes were red and puffy but he still tried to smile for me.

"I'll go get Al. He needs to be here where it's safe, be back shortly."

His fake smile didn't faze me. It reminded me a lot of...Al's…_  
><em>

Al's POV:

We pulled up to HQ and took Hughes inside. He was on Havoc's back still knocked out.

I looked at Havoc and asked "Do you know where Ed is?"

He smiled at me trying to retain his bright composure.

"Yeah, he's in the infirmary with Mustang. You can go see them if you like? I got this big guy."

I smiled and we parted ways. To be honest I don't think I want to see him like this, he's probably crying his eyes out over him. He loves him after all. I laid my fist against the wall in frustration dinting it a bit. I started to feel the tears prick behind my eyes.

I needed to see my brother, he needs me to be there for him, but my petty feelings about Mustang are getting in the way of that.

I just wish he was gone so I wouldn't have to think about them together!

I clasped my hands over my closed mouth though I hadn't said anything. Have I really become such a terrible person? Wishing the worst on a man on his death bed? And on top of that my brother is in love with him…Damn it.

I continued down the hallway towards the room where they were holding Mustang. Room 317 (whoever gets that reference is my new best friend: 3) was the place.

I looked into the window. I saw mustang hooked up to countless machines, Ed by his side clutching his hand fearfully and lovingly rubbing it on his cheek. I didn't want to intrude so I entered and sat quietly in the back of the room watching them from afar. They were cute together, which made me sick to my stomach.

I heard Ed speak to him softly. "They said you're not going to make it…Roy I can't do this without you."

Mustang whispered back to him. "Ed yes you can. You're strong and smart and wonderful."

He whispered something else that I couldn't make out. Ed leant his head closer to his and after a minute he let out a cry of agony and fell to the floor.

I just looked down to my hands and cried. I couldn't stand to see him like this. I rose out of my seat to comfort him.

"Brother it's going to be okay. It's going to be okay."

He clutched my arm tighter and sobbed out: "Why Al! Why!"

I just patted his golden locks and kept him close to me. I imagine I'd be the same if something happened to Ed. He cried. He cried long and hard. It broke my heart so much t

hat I let out a tear or two and he continued to sob in my arm. I held him there on the floor for about 15 minutes until Hughes came in and looked at us on the floor and muttered: "He's gone isn't he?"

I just nodded. The great Roy Mustang was gone.

Ed's POV:

After I went back to my room to shower again since I was covered in…Roy's blood, I got dressed and I walked to where Hughes told me they were holding him.

I crept down the hallway looking into the now sealed off room where I had encountered the psychopath that brutally assaulted Mustang. The memory still stung in my throat.

I came up on room 317. I just looked in the window at the medical alchemists working on him. Transmutation lights were flashing all I could think was '_please…please let him make it'_.

"HE DOSENT HAVE A PULSE! WERE LOOSEING HIM! WERE LOOSEING HIM?"

The words made my chest ache. I stared into the room harder watching them scatter around not knowing what to. It was taking everything in my power not to barge in there and take over. After 20 minutes of franticly running around they just stop moving. I felt my heart skip a beat. Dr. Marco came out and sat me down in the bench near the door.

He said: "Edward it doesn't look good. We tried recreating his large and small intestine but there isn't enough matter from the crime scene. Also his stomach is completely gone. We believe the killer took some of it with him to ensure that we couldn't save him. I'm sorry. He's stable for the moment but we believe that within the hour he will be gone."

I sat there in shock. Filled to the brim with anger and frustration I just quietly stated: "Can I speak with him?"

He nodded and left with the rest of the medical staff.

I went inside and closed the door. The lights were all off except for around his bed. He was hooked up to a few machines. They made subtle breathing noises and beeping sounds.

I went to his bed side and pulled up a chair. I stared at his frail form. He was so pale but warm to the touch as I grabbed his bandaged hand. I held it tightly hoping I would receive some kind of response, something to give me a glimmer of hope.

"Ed…"

His eyes started to open slightly, he whispered to me softly. Tears of relief began to come to my eyes.

"Roy I was interrupted earlier but now that I have you here to myself I need to tell you something important before you…"

He placed his hand on my lips and rubbed them softly.

"Ed no, you don't have to…"

"Roy I need to come to terms with this. I need to."

He looked at the passion burning in my eyes and nodded and let me proceed.

"They said you're not going to make it…Roy I can't do this without you."

He looked at me and smiled "Ed yes you can. You're strong and smart and wonderful."

I felt the tears starting to come back.

"Roy I love you. So much. And no matter what happens I always will."

I crept closer to his face.

"I love you to Edward Elric."

With that last senteThnce I kissed him. It wasn't a sexual kiss but a 'I'll never forget you" kiss. Tears rolled down my eyes and I made it last. I was amazing. As I came up from it I saw the last breath leave his body. He was gone.

I fell to the ground in complete agony and let out a loud cry. It shook my body. I laid there sobbing until I felt a pair of familiar hands caress me. It was Alphonse holding me. I clutched his arm and cried hard. It hurt so much,

He told me quietly: "Brother it's going to be okay. It's going to be okay."

I just yelled out louder: "Why Al! Why damnit!"

He just sat there and rubbed me, trying to soothe my shaking form. I was grateful to Al. I know he probably didn't really care for Mustang but he didn't let that get in the way of being there for his brother.

I was extremely grateful.

While we were there on the floor Hughes stopped by to check on Roy. His face was still dark, and the fact that he saw me on the floor didn't help matters.

He looked at Al and asked: "He's gone isn't he?"

I felt Al nod.

Hughes walked away to his office and closed his door. I didn't hear anything but I knew he was crying. We all were. Roy Mustang had passed.

Al's POV:

I scooped Ed off the floor of the infirmary and walked back to our room. I stopped by Dr. Marco to let him know Mustang had passed and that he should tell Hawkeye to make funeral arrangements.

Am I cold for acting this way? Maybe but things still needed to be done. This murderer was still on the loose. And it was me and Ed's job to find him and stop him.

I laid Ed down on the bed in his room and looked at him. His eyes had lost that shine they always used to have. His demeanor had changed, like he lost a part of himself. I laid there with him. I grabbed his waist and held him more. I felt like it was all I could do to help him in this state.

He spoke to me for the first time since we got to the room.

"Al…why do people do hurtful things…why do people hurt each other…why is it always bad?"

I placed kisses on the back of his head and shushed him.

"Ed I don't know. Humanity may not even know. But I know that not everyone is bad."

"Really? Who, because I don't know a one. "

I gripped him tighter,

"You're not bad Ed. I think you're perfect."

He turned to me and hid his head in my chest. It was at times like this where I felt like I was his big brother. It was a nice feeling.

"Al you're so sweet."

* * *

><p><strong>That was a toughie.<strong>

**okay guys Ill be back in a little bit hopefully if school dosent start kiking my ass again.**

**Read and review hun's :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my god Im alive!**

**I know I havent been here for a while but I'm addicted to tumblr :p**

**Soo now that Mustangs gone whats going to become of Ed and al?**

**I don't wanna spoil anything soo on with the fic!**

* * *

><p>Al's POV:<p>

Me and Ed laid in eachothers warmth for a while. He drew lazy circles on my hips and made subtle sniffing noises and I stroked his hair softly. I pulled him closer to me, he needed me to be there for him so I was. I was always here when Ed needed me. He was my everything wether he knew it or not. I continued to stroke his golden locks lovingly till I felt his circles cease.

"Ed?"

I heard only soft breathing.

"You asleep brother?"

I was answered by soft snoring noises coming from his mouth. I gently smiled and proceeded to move my body from under him. I slid skillfully off the bed and stood up as quietly as possible. I admired Ed's peaceful face, wondering what my brother could be dreaming of. Probably none of my business but it was fun to wonder.

I started to walk away from the bed when my foot hit a table and it made a 'crack' sound and Ed perked up a bit, still in a disoriented state, and looked to me.

"Al...where ya goin?"

I was hunched over clutching my foot

I stuttered at a bit at the sight before me. His shirt had become a bit undone and it was leaning off his shoulder a tad. His eyes were half lidded and hair was a bit messy.

"I-I-I'll be right back Ed don't worry. I'm just getting something from Riza."

My answer seemed to satisfy him for a minute until something in his eye changed.

"...Just be careful brother. I can't loose you to."

My heart sank a bit.

I went back over to Ed and sat on the bed. He was meer inches from my face, I could almost feel the blush radiating off his cheeks.

"I promise Ed."

With that I placed my hand gently on his porcelain skin and kissed him on the cheek sweetly and left. He laid back down and went to sleep.

Ed's POV:

Al was so warm. Like a pillow in the summer sun. It was soothing. My nerves were still bad and al helped calm them. It was something about his heart beat, it reminded me of moms. Al was just comforting.

My eyes still hurt a bit from all the crying. I felt myself slipping away into Al's heat, Slowly delving into unconsciousness. Soon I was completely consumed.

_Like ice, the silence stung against my ear._

_"Mustang, Mustang!?" __I called out into the dark abyss. It was so black and lonely. I called out again._

_"Mustang! Mustang, answer me!"_

_Still, no reply. I began to sob._

_ I was alone. So alone, So cold and alone._

_"Ed?"_

_I heard a small voice call to me. But it was still dark so I couldn't see who it had come from._

_"You asleep brother?"_

_It was Al. I wasn't alone completely, I just hadn't been looking for who was still there. Who said they will always be there. My cold heart started to melt._

When I woke up I wasn't in Al's warm arms any more. I was about to get up and look around until I heard a 'crack' and muffled swear come from behind me. I sat up and looked out of my fuzzy vision and saw the hunched over silhouette of a boy with blonde hair like mine.

"Al...where ya goin?" I sleepily asked my goofy brother. He had blush on his face for sum reason. He just stood there and looked at me for a minute before finally speaking.

"I-I-I'll be right back. I'm just getting something from Riza."

His face was slightly apologetic and innocent. I wanted to kiss him. I muttered back to him:

"...Just be careful brother. I can't loose you to."

The words almost got caught in my throat. Images of Mustang came flooding back to my memory and heart started to beat faster. I watched as Al began to move back towards me. I was sitting up on a bed and could clearly see how much taller Al was than me.

He sat down on the bed and we were only inches from each-others faces. It made my blood start to boil for some reason. He smiled a bit at me me and said with so much sincerity that I nearly let a tear go:

"I promise Ed."

He then took my cheek in his hand and kissed me burning face lightly. I laid back down in my bed and closed my eyes. Giving him the illusion that I was asleep. I waited till I heard the door close behind him and lock before getting up again.

I had a ton of different thoughts circling thru my head at the moment. All surrounding the 2 most important people in my life. Roy and Al. Yes, Roy has passed but I was still in love with him when he went. Do I just switch to Al because he's here? No, I couldn't possibly do that to him. It would be to confusing for him. But I do have feelings for him. He's the one that stuck with me thru everything. No matter how bad I've treated him or neglected him, he's still been here. But me and Roy had been dating since I've been in the military.

God this was so fucking confusing! I can't have a relationship with Roy, he's...he's gone. I can accept that. Would he want me to move on? And even if I could would I begin a new with Al?

He is beautiful. His smile brightens up a room and his eyes shine like the stars in the sky. He hasn't left my side yet. No matter how much emotional abuse, teasing, and harassment I've done to him. He always manages to give me a smile. Even if they were fake me gave me one, just to keep me at peace. And he knows I know how he feels about me, yet he still comforted me when I was crying for someone else, someone he didn't even like.

He is so mature for his age and he takes care of me. He loves me.

Am I in love with my brother?

Al's POV:

After I left Ed sleeping in the room I went down to see hoe Hughes was doing. I reached his door and knocked once. No answer. I knocked again and the door creaked open a bit.

As I proceeded to enter I noticed it was dark. Pitch black except for a dim light shining over his desk. His chair was turned away from the door. It was dead silent.

"Hughes?"

I wanted to make sure he was okay. So I got closer to the chair and cautiously proceeded to turn the chair around.

Before I even turned it a centimeter around I heard a deep voice mutter from the seat 'Don't'.

"Hughes, Its okay to cry."

He remained quiet.

"I know how hard it can be to loose someone that close to you. I know how devastating it can be to feel so powerless that you couldn't do anything to stop it. But listen to me Hughes...It gets better. I know it doesn't seem like it right now but I swear to you it will. I'm gonna catch this monster, I promise."

I heard a low chuckle come from his direction. He turned his chair around and faced me. His eyes were read and puffy. His nose was red as well. But he was smiling.

"You sound like him ya know. Weather you know it or not Al, you and Roy had a lot in common. Both of you were very strong spirited people. And you never give up."

I was taken aback by his words. I always felt like me and Mustang were so different. But I suppose that must have been the reason Ed was attracted to me. I reminded him of Roy. My heart still felt heavy at the thought of him.

"Look Al. I know Ed is probably really messed up by what he saw, so I'm not gonna ask anything of him. If you wanna take a few days off of this case I won't be mad okay?"

"Hughes I'm fine. I can do this. I wanna catch this guy, for all of us."

He looked down and sighed like he was about to tell me something horrific.

"...Al. At t-t-the scene of the crime there was another note."

My eyes grew wide with intrest.

"What did it say?"

He gulped when the words came in his throat.

"'You next, Elric brothers.' It had been written in...uhm..."

"In what Hughes?"

My tone was more urgent now.

"...Mustangs mangled organs..."

He was about to be sick and so was I. This freak had the audacity to defile this mans corpse by making him a make shift ink dispenser. Disgusting.

"Hughes...you have to let me go after him."

"No Al."

"But Hughes I can do-"

"You're not listening Roy!"

It was silent for a minute.

" I'm sorry Al. I didn't mean that. Just go get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

With that he walked out not making eye contact with me. Did he really just mistake me for Mustang?

* * *

><p><strong>Well heres an update finally. Things are getting tense around the place!<strong>

**Al is gettin ballsy, I love it**

**Okay read and review and I will hopefully see you in less than a month**

** ciao :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello internet!**

**I'm backk**

**So How did you huns like my update?**

**was it goodly?**

**Well I'm gonna try to update once a week from now on **

**No promises**

**Yaoi in this one soo yay**

**so Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Al's POV:<p>

" I'm sorry Al. I didn't mean that. Just go get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

With that he walked out not making eye contact with me. Did he really just mistake me for Mustang?

Confused and angry I walked solemnly back to my quarters. My head was pounding and I couldn't get any of my thoughts together.

_Was I going to have to fill Mustang's shoes? I can't possibly..._

"Al, can we talk a sec." Ed asked as soon as I walked in the room. I really wasn't in the mood but, he was fragile right now so I sat and looked at him.

"Okay Ed, tell me what's the matter."

Ed's POV:

I had to do this. I had to tell Al...to go home. I couldn't have him on this case with me anymore. It's to risky.

I looked down at my hands and clasped them together. I let out a sigh and looked up at Al.

"Al, can we talk a sec."

He looked at me a bit irritated. When I leaned back about to question him his expression softened.

"Okay Ed, tell me what's the matter?"

I looked down again, my palm was getting sweaty against my metal one, and I was getting nervous. I didn't want to hurt Al anymore than I already had. I had to do this very delicately. He was still _my_ fragile Alphonse.

"I...I need for you to go back to Risembool."

"What?! Why!" He shot up out of his seat and yelled at me. I could see fire in his eyes.

"Al...Calm-"

*smack*

"What is wrong with you!?"

That hand to the face stung but what really hurt were his words. What was wrong with me? What's wrong with him?!

"Listen Al!" I had stood up and got in his face. "You need to understand why I'm doing this. I-I can't..."

"You can't what Ed? Think about your dead boyfriend while I'm staring you right in the face?!"

He, shocked by his words, moved back and covered his mouth.

I couldn't believe he said that.

"I-I-I'm So sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Al...Listen to me and listen to me good." I had balled my fists up to contain my rage. Al wasn't the one I was mad at though.

"I've been thinking about some things. Things about you, about Roy, about me. And I know things are messy as fuck right now but god damn it-" I fell to the ground.

"**I can't fucking loose someone else I love damn it! **

My body was shaking all over. I felt a few drops of water fall and clink on my hand.

"Al, I messed up.*sniff* I know I could have saved Roy but my mind was clouded with *sniff*...childish thoughts. And that's why he died. Because I was to-"

"Ed don't you dare say it was your fault. Don't you fucking dare." He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. Al had never swore in front of me before.

"I don't want you to think that for even a second, this was not your fault. It was that monster's fault that that monster's alone."

He placed his hand on my back and pulled me in.

" I'm really sorry for what I said but...when it comes to being with you Ed...I loose myself. I can't contain my emotions and I say things I don't mean-"

"But you did mean it Al. I always put Mustang before you and you just took it in stride. You always smiled though, No matter how much pain you were in, no matter how much pain I put you in." Al glanced down at his arms, so I grabbed his hands in mine. "You always smiled for my sake. And I took that for granted."

"Brother..."

I thought I was done shedding tears for the day but apparently I was not. As soon as I heard that soft tone come out of Al's sweet lips, I just couldn't pull myself together.

"Al I'm so sorry! I'm so so so sorry!" I sobbed out almost incoherently. He help me closely as we were on the floor, my sobbing filled the room.

"This is why I can't leave you Ed. You need me, and I need you. Too much might I add." He chuckled slightly.

I felt some blush start to creep on my cheeks. I looked into his eyes. He started to smile but before he could I captured his lips in my own. His grip on me loosened and we feel back onto the carpet.

"Ed what are you doing?"

"...I don't know but it feels right." I pressed my lips more firmly on his. My thoughts weren't clear right now but I knew that I wanted Al.

I pulled him impossibly close to me and ground our bodies together, as if trying to make our bodies one. I felt so needy, so starved, I just needed to be as close to Al as humanly possible.

"Ed..."

I felt him starting to struggle to get out of my grip but I flipped him on his back so he was at my mercy. I started to suck his neck furiously. His hands went down to my hips and he clutched the fabric of my shirt and I moaned out his name.

"Al..."

He pushed out of my grip and stood up.

"Ed no. Not right now."

I felt an arrow go right thru my fragile heart.

"But...Al isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yes but not like _this."_

He looked me up and down and turned away from my gaze. He didn't want me to see the look in his eye. The look of regret.

"We have a job to do Ed."

Since when had Al gotten so mature?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I know it wasnt a lemon but there was some boy on boy in there so be grateful!<strong>

**Naw im kidding but I'm gonna be back shortly! I actually have another story for you lovelys to read soon enogh!**

**well ciao for now sweets!**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys long time no see. **

**I've been...how you say... Working. I got a new job and its snaching all my time away :(**

**but I'm back!**

**So lets get this show on the road.**

**Also I'm going to make this one thirteen since I uploaded 12 twice**

* * *

><p>Al's POV:<p>

After I reluctantly turned Ed down I walked out of the room. Attempting to get my mind back on track I walked down the hallway to Riza's office. She seemed the most composed after all that happened. She was sitting at her desk shuffling thru papers. I knocked on her already opend door.

"Riza? You got a min?"

"Yes. Close the door."

I shut the door to her office and sat down in the leather seat in front of her desk. I looked at her worriedly and spouted:

"Are you okay Riza? He was your colonel. I mean we all have cried but you don't seem-"

She slammed down the papers she was sorting and startled me. She got up from her seat and locked the door. She faced it for a while then spoke.

"Alphonse...Do you believe in love? Not romantic but the kind of admiration for someone that you would just...lay your life on the line for them at any opportune moment?"

"_..yes"_

She turned to me with one tear falling down her cheek. She was smiling though.

"That's how I felt about Roy. I knew about him and Ed so I did not allow myself to even entertain the thought of being romantically involved with him. He was so _beautiful _to me Al...just perfect in every way. I once had a vision of our future together that I know could never come true. I never let him know this of course but I told him, every single day, '_I will always be by your side'._"

"Oh Riza..."

I gave her the most apologetic look I could muster but she just smiled more.

"That's why I didn't cry Al. Because it wouldn't be what he wanted. He would have wanted me to remain his soldier till the day he died. So that's what I'll do."

I started to smile at her when she finished her sentence. She was right. Roy was a crazy guy but he was also a soldier, a lover, and leader to so many people under his command. Even in death he is still alive thru them.

I got up and walked out of her office. Riza always had words that could push me along even when things with Ed got...well like this.

The way he, kissed me, held me..._the way he had me_, I never felt so alive.

Ed's POV:

Angry and frustrated I got up from the floor where Al had left me half hard and very confused. I shouldn't have jumped on him like that. I wasn't right. I just wanted Al. Hot, hard and right fucking now. I know I have a job to to and I know that its probably not the best time but damn it! I need him!

I heard a knock on the door as I was going thru my horny rant. I opened it and it was Hughes. He was jut looking at me and asked to come in. So I did.

"Ed can I tell you something...and don't be upset."

I glanced skeptically at him.

"Why?"

"I may have accidentaly...called Al Roy and not explain why...leaving him angry and confused because then I rushed him out of my office..."

"THE FUCK HUGHES?!"

Al is already a fragile snowflake but oh! ontop of that you want to mistake him for my dead boyrfriend and your dead bestfriend, well congraja-fucking-lations ass hole. Well fucking done.

"Hughes! What the hell?! I mean I know that I'm going thru enough as it is but Al doesn't need to be thinking about shit like that, I think he wants to take on this assignment by himself to. He's been acting weird ever since he found out that...never mind."

Hughes came from hiding behind his hands and asked me"

"What? Tell me."

"No its nothing, don't need to know."

He leaned forward and pestered me more

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Idatedmustang"

"Wha?"

"I had been...romantically involved with colonel Mustang."

"Okay...but this affects Al why?"

Was he really gonna make me say it. UUgh!

"It affects him...because, uhm..."

"SPIT IT OUT ELRIC!"

"Because...I was involved with Al to..."

It was silent. Hughes' face was just in shock more than anything. I began to explain.

"Hughes this thing with Al has been going on since we were small. I didn't mean for it to get this bad but I really do love Al and-"

He cut me a look of disgust. He opened his mouth.

"Ed...You are...A selfish son of a bitch! Excuse my french but how could you!. I knew you had done _something _to Al but I had no idea it ran this fucking deep! If you knew how Al felt...what I've seen Al go thru is just sickening! You know he's been cutting right!? He's so depressed and fucked up because you his own brother have just jerked around his heart for...well from what your telling me a fucking long time! I know I usually never swear because I have ladies in the house at home but damn it Edward you have really sunk to a new low."

Hughes' words stung. They really cut me deep.

"I-You're right. I have been a selfish brat. And Al dealt with me anyway. God I'm fucking stupid..."

Hughes stood up and smacked me over the head (naruto style). I yelled in pain.

"Yeah...you are."

He walked out of our room soon after.

Al's POV:

I passed Hughes in the hall, he looked pissed but still waved to me. I opened the door to my room and saw Ed sitting in a chair looking at he floor intensely.

"Ed? You okay right? I mean I'm sorry for dashing off like that, it wasn't you I swear."

He stood up and hugged me. I felt like this was about to go in the direction it was headed for earlier, but this time I wanted to do nothing to stop it.

"...I'm so sorry Al."

"Ed..."

His lips were on mine soon after. I was going to be swept away. I could feel it in my bones.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know a really sucky way to end this chapter but fear not!<strong>

**I can promise you by this time next week you will have a lemon then after that we get some exciteing news about the killer!**

**So bear with me lovelies :)**

**Ciao for now**


End file.
